1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable medium storing a program for executing the image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, technologies are developing for enhancing the multi-functionality of the multifunction peripheral (MFP) using a Software Development Kit (SDK) to install functions such as an application added by a third vendor or a web browsing function in addition to standard applications such as copy, scan, fax, and print applications.
Also, the MFP has a macro function for accessing pre-registered setting values (e.g., A4 size, black & white, combine, staple) of an application (e.g., copy application).
A technique is known for enabling the MFP to display a shortcut icon for accessing the pre-registered macro setting values (e.g., A4 size, black & white, combine, staple) of an application to provide a user interface with high operability.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2010-114825 discloses a user interface that displays a portal button that enables access to registered information on a top screen in order to improve operability.
Also, a technique is known for enabling the MFP to start scanning a document before the output destination and various image settings are specified and to perform image editing operations on the document image later.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2006-203874 discloses an image forming apparatus that starts scanning an image of a document when the document is set, and performs image processing after setting values are specified and a start command is input. Also, Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2007-235384 discloses a technique for enabling reuse of an image and converting an image format according to the output destination.
It is noted that in the above disclosed techniques, the function for scanning an image beforehand is enabled via an operation screen of the corresponding application. However, the function cannot be enabled via a home screen displaying a list of shortcut icons for accessing various applications. That is, before activating the function for scanning a document image, a user operation is required to switch the display from the home screen to the operation screen of the corresponding application. Thus, further measures are desired for improving the operability of the image processing apparatus.